I Will Love You Always
by OneLeftAllAlone
Summary: Severus SnapeLily Evans. Cmon people! You HAVE to agree that they make an UBER cute couple...


~~~This romeo is bleeding. But you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings. That this old dog kicked up~~~  
  
A faint giggle rang across the grounds at Hogwarts, school where staircases moved and portraits talked to you. A group of students stood under a tree by the lake, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
  
Under another tree inside the Forbidden Forest stood a black cloaked student, his eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the five students laugh. His eyes were fixed on one of them, the only girl present, Lily Evans. She had an arm around one of the boys' waist and was leaned against his shoulder. James Potter's arm was snaked up around her back, his fingers curling in her mid-back dark red hair.  
  
~~~It's been raining since you left me. Now I'm drowning in the flood. You see I've always been a fighter. But without you I give up.~~~  
  
"We told you the mudblood didn't love you."Came a soft, hissing voice from behind him.  
  
"Please, Lucius, spare me the lecture." Severus growled, turning to face him.  
  
"You're a fool, Severus. You're *letting* her do this to you?! Give her what she deserves!"Lucius paused and his hand slipped into his pocket. "Or shall I do it?"  
  
"You hurt her and I'll kill you."Severus threatened, taking out his wand and pointing it straight at Lucius's chest.  
  
"That sounds like a threat, Snape."In an instant, Lucius's wand was pointed at Severus, and a white hot pain was ripping through his body. Severus collapsed, eyes squeezed shut. "Oh come now Sev. I thought you could handle a little pain? Did she really get your head that far into the clouds?"  
  
He didn't answer. The pain had taken his breath away and once Lucius ended it, Severus began gasping to fill his lungs again.  
  
~~~Now I can't sing a love song. Like the way it's meant to be. Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore. But baby, that's just me.~~~  
  
~~And I will love you, baby - always. And I'll be there forever and a day - always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine. Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind. And I'll love you - always.~~~  
  
Severus walked down the fourth floor corridor, reading over his Potions notes. As he flipped the page, he heard a sound from around the corner. He stopped walking. Past experience told him not to look, but curiosity got the better of him. Poking his head around the corner, he barely dodged a hex that had been sent flying. The scene before him sent a new pain through his veins- absolute fury. Launching himself forward, he slammed into Lucius, who had a tight hold on Lily's arm. Lucius dragged her down with him and all three of them landed in a heap. Instantly, Severus drove his fist deep into Lucius's stomach as Lily jerked her arm free. A pair of arms found their way around Severus's neck and pulled him back, making breathing incredibly difficult. As he looked up, he saw Sirius Black holding Lucius in the same fashion, and James speaking softly to Lily. That meant the one with the choke hold on him was Remus.  
  
"Remus let him go."Came Lily's voice. The three boys stared at her. "It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Lils, we saw-"  
  
"It wasn't him!"Lily repeated. Remus released his grip, grumbling and going over to Lucius. Severus didn't dare to try and look at Lily. He kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
"Come on."James helped Lily to stand, and Severus felt her eyes on him. "Let him go, Padfoot." Sirius obeyed and let Lucius fall to the floor worthlessly. Then the four Gryffindor's departed from the scene with out another word.  
  
~~~Now your pictures that you left behind. Are just memories of a different life. Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry. One that made you have to say goodbye. What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair. To touch your lips, to hold you near. When you say your prayers try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.~~~  
  
Severus sat in his secret 'brewing room', where he made his potions. He was staring at a shelf of jars, his eyes distant. He could remember just a month ago sleeping on the couch in the room with Lily in his arms. For those short and few days he had been happier than he had ever been in his life.  
  
~~~When he holds you close, when he pulls you near. When he says the words you've been needing to hear. I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine. To say to you till the end of time.~~~  
  
As Severus walked into the Great Hall for dinner, he noticed a familiar red head walking a few feet in front of him. He went to walk past her, to spare himself some grief, when he felt a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to see her smiling faintly at him.  
  
"Thanks. For what happened the other day." Severus blinked a few times.  
  
"No problem. What was-"  
  
"Lils!"Before Severus could finish his question, James came over and scooped up Lily, who seemed to have completely forgotten Severus was there. 'Makes sense though...'Severus turned and walked to his own table.  
  
~~~Yeah, I will love you baby - always. And I'll be there forever and a day - always.~~~  
  
~~~If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face. There's no price I won't pay. To say these words to you.~~~  
  
~~~Well, there ain't no luck In these loaded dice. But baby if you give me just one more try, We can pack up our old dreams And our old lives. We'll find a place where the sun still shines~~~  
  
((At graduation)) After the ceremonies ended, Lily was standing out by the lake, her hands clasped behind her back. There was a wind that threatened rain, but the weather was the last thing on her mind right now. As she stood there, she suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and someone rest their chin on her shoulder just next to her face.  
  
"James I thought you were-"She stopped as she looked down at the hands around hers. Not James's hands.  
  
"Shh, just hear me out, alright?"Severus wispered.  
  
"What are you doing?! If anybody saw-"  
  
"You really think someones going to look out at the lake by some odd chance?"He asked, lifting his chin from her shoulder. "But I understand, sorry for bothering you."He let go of her hands and let his arms fall to his sides.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry...its just-"  
  
"I know."He forced a pained smile. "You don't want to hurt him." Lily shot a quick glance up at the school. "One last walk?"He held out his hand to her.  
  
"You know I can't." He placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Can't or won't? Besides, it's not like I'm going to kidnap you. I only ask for a walk. It'll be ten minutes, I promise." Lily sighed.  
  
"Alright." She shot another glance at the school as he smiled and they started around the lake.  
  
A few minutes later, they were on the far side of the lake. They paused across from the school and Lily walked straight to the water's edge to stare across the lake at the castle.  
  
"I know you want to talk to me, so talk."She said with her back still to him. He stepped forward and put his hands on her waist, leaning down so his face was right next to hers. "What are-"  
  
"I don't want to talk. I know that I was ages ago for you, but...I still love you. I will probably always love you and theres nothing you or James can do about it."  
  
"But..."She took a step forward, out of his arms, into the water. "You can't do this...Don't dwell on the past, move on!"Lily turned to face him. "It is true that back then I loved you. But I just....dont now. I love James, and nothing you say or do will change that."  
  
"I know, Lily. This is just...one last desperate moment for me. The last time I'll be able to talk freely with you."He reached out and seized her hand, lifting it and exposing a ring on her finger. "This is what I mean. He's already claimed you...it would not do for me to show up, asking to go on a walk with you now would it?"Lily didn't answer. "Would it!?"He demanded, searching her emotionless face and finding something that surprised him. Guilt. She jerked her hand away.  
  
"No, it wouldn't. But if you really loved me as you claim to, you wouldn't care that I have a ring on my finger now. You wouldn't care WHO I 'belong to' now. You would only care that I am happy now. I'm happier than I could ever be with anyone else. Even you!" Her words drove into his heart like a spear. He stared down at her, and her back up at him.  
  
"Lily..."He reached out to touch her cheek, but she drew back.  
  
"You brought me out here to make me feel guilty...and if it pleases you, you have." She walked past him, heading back for the school. Severus watched her retreating back, feeling lower than he ever had.  
  
~~~And I will love you, baby - always And I'll be there forever and a day - always I'll be there till the stars don't shine Till the heavens burst and The words don't rhyme And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind~~~  
  
"Lily Evans!"Her name burst from his mouth. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "You're right, I shouldn't care who you belong to, or that you belong to anyone."He stepped towards her, walking through the water as the tide rose. As he neared her, she turned to face him.  
  
"What are you doing?"She asked, but he kept right on walking as if she'd said nothing. He grabbed her arm, lifted her hand and pulled the ring off her finger "Sev-!"He'd put one hand on the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers, still holding her ring in his hand. She staggared backwards, but he kept a firm hold on her. ~~~And I'll love you - always~~~  
  
In an instant, he put the ring back on her finger and was gone. She looked around for an sign of where he'd gone, but there was nothing.  
  
Like he'd just....vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *notices several suspicious glances* Uhhh...I'm sorry, your session is over, please make another appointment with the secretary on the way out! *runs away* 


End file.
